Dragon Age: Origins
by MelodiDam
Summary: The Chantry is going to find out just how wrong it is. For Andraste is not who they think she is. They will find out how much they have twisted her words to their own agenda.
1. Origins part 1

Voicing is regular  
Thoughts are italicized  
Telepathy is italics in quotes

* * *

"My children, you know what you must do. It is time. If you go now, you will be conceived on the same night by the same elf." said the twins Father.

"The two of you will bring this land together like I could not." their Mother told them.

The Chantry teaches that the Maker has left us; but it is not so, for the twins daughters of the Maker and Andraste are going to protect Thedas from the Fifth Blight.

* * *

Flemeth walked into the Dalish camp she heard them whisper excitedly, "Asha'bellanar is here, Asha'bellanar is here."

"Where is Na'Mi. I wish to speak with him." Flemeth told the Keeper.

"Na'Mi is with his wife right now. If you could just wait I'm sure you can talk with him."

"Very well I will wait."

"What do you want with him; maybe I can be of assistance."

"Keeper, not only do I need a mage, I also need a warrior, Na-Mi is the only one here who qualifies."

Not too long after Na-Mi exited his tent with his wife, Tu-Sulahn'nehn.

"Na-Mi, I need to see you in your tent, now!" Flemeth told him, and when Flemeth used that tone of voice no one argued with her.

That night two daughters were conceived; one to be born to the Elvhen and the other to be born to Asha'bellanar. One will be raised in a loving home, but will have her share of losses; the other will be born in a loveless home, but will never know loss. Our story begins on the eve of their birth, but will only follow one twin until they are united.

* * *

Na-Mi paced outside of the tent, as a male he was not allowed in until his wife gave birth. He was so nervous, _what if his wife didn't make it what if his child didn't make it!_ What he didn't know is that Flemeth was giving birth to his other daughter right at the same moment.

Soon he heard the sound of a new born baby cry, and the Keeper came out smiling, "Your wife wants to see you."

Na-Mi came into the tent and saw his wife feeding their new baby, "Is it a boy or a girl?'

Smiling Tu-Sulahn'nehn said, "We have a beautiful baby girl. What should we name her?"

"What about Assan -Fen?"

"I think it is perfect, Ma Sa'lath."

* * *

By the time Assan-Fen was three it was obvious that she was a mage and she started her training under the Keeper, however her father taught her the way of the Arcane Warrior.

He would tell her, "That's right, Da'assan, let the magic flow through your blade. Can you feel the magic?"

Under their tutelage Assen excelled quickly and by the time she was seven, she had learned all they could teach her. Which was good for she was about to experience loss for the first time.

A seven year old Assen blocked her father's magical blow and sent him flying, "Good job, Da'emm'asha."

Unfortunately for these Dalish some drunk Templars were looking for apostates to kill, and they knew where to find some. The Templars came running into the Dalish camp killing any Elvhen they saw. Assen and Na-Mi heard the screaming and ran back to the camp. They ran into the camp just in time to see Tu-Sulahn'nehn impaled with a broad sword. Assen and Na-Mi immediately jump into the fray; but it was not enough, the Templars slaughtered the Dalish.

Assen soon found herself surround by Templars, her family dead, she threw flames from her fingertips and roasted the Templars alive. She ran over to where he parents were, "Mamae! Mamae! Papa! Papa!" she called, but it was no use; they were dead. She knew she had to leave soon, more Templars would be coming, but not before she gave her clan a proper burial.

She buried all of her clan, and planted a tree over each, and then she recited the ancient Elvhen burial song:

Melava inan enansal  
ir su araval tu elvaral  
u na emma abelas  
in elgar sa vir mana  
in tu setheneran din emma na

lath sulevin  
lath araval ena  
arla ven tu vir mahvir  
melana 'nehn  
enasal ir sa lethalin

She then packed her pack of her mamae's clothes and grabbed her two daggers. She ran off into the night, sobbing for family. Little did she know that she would be found by a kind human Arl who would adopt her as his own. For out of tragedy comes joy.

* * *

Elvhanan translations

Tu-Sulahn'nehn – literally 'to cause joy'

Na-Mi – literally 'your blade'

Asha'bellanar – what the Dalish call Flemeth

Elvhen – Elves literally 'Our People'

Assan -Fen – literally 'arrow wolf'

ma sa'lath – literally 'my one love'

da'assan – literally 'little arrow'

Da'emm'asha – literally 'my little girl'

Mamae – literally 'mother'

hahren na melana sahlin - elder your time is come  
emma ir abelas - now I am filled with sorrow  
souver'inan isala hamin - weary eyes need resting  
vhenan him dor'felas - heart has become grey and slow  
in uthenera na revas - in waking sleep is freedom

vir sulahn'nehn - we sing, rejoice  
vir dirthera - we tell the tales  
vir samahl la numin -we laugh and cry  
vir lath sa'vunin - we love one more day


	2. Origins part 2

Just as Assen-Fen thought it couldn't get any worse it started raining. _Great is the rain supposed to happen or am I causing it. Either way I wish it would stop._ However, that rain didn't listen to the little goddess. As she rounded a bend she saw seven Tervinter slavers and a Magister.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" sneered the Magister, "a little Dalish all alone without her clan. Get her!"

The slavers rushed her; each vying for her capture.

_These idiots haven't even drawn their swords. I'll show them not to mess with the Dalish!_

Calling upon her magic Assen drew her daggers. She slit the throat of the first slaver that got to her, as a dwarf he was actually shorter than she was. The second and third she disemboweled with a double swipe of her daggers. As they were falling she leapt on the closest shem, jumped into the air and threw ice as the fourth slaver, an elf like her.

"I want that mage alive!" the magister screamed.

The last three succumbed to the fire that blazed from her daggers. "It seems we have a problem" Assen told the Magister, "You want me to be a slave; I assure you that I will never submit to a Shem!"

"Then I will just have to teach you, won't I?" the Magister smirked as he drew his staff.

He _pushed_ her, but it didn't even affect her. "What!? How!?" he exclaimed.

"Never underestimate the Dalish that was your first mistake."

"And the second?" he asked nervously.

"You messed with me!" Assen snarled as she ran and impaled him with her two daggers.

"Maker!" he called.

"My Father will not forgive you what you have done. Capturing people and playing with demons he can forgive; trying to do the same to his daughters he cannot." She smirked at him as she pulled her daggers up from his stomach to his throat; effectively killing him.

While Assen was looting the bodies for any valuables that she might need in this world full of Shems; she found this worlds currency, enough for her to live off of for a while and an Elvhen dagger, she didn't even want to know where the Magister got that. As she stood up to leave she hears horses approaching. She started running, but not soon enough! They saw her!

"Little one!" she heard one call out in a kind voice, "Wait we are not going to hurt you." This man said as he got off his house and started to approach her.

He was a tall man, around 5'7", with a kind face, pale skin, and jet black hair. He crouched down to her level and said, "My name is Bryce Couslan. What is yours?"

However, before she could answer Rendon Howe sneered, "Can you not tell she is an elf? Who cares what her name is. We have important business at the castle."

Rebuking his friend Bryce said, "I do. The important business at the castle can wait. What I care about is why this Dalish is all alone with dead Tervinters?" He turned it into a question as her looked back at Assen. "Well?" he said gently.

"Assen-Fen, my clan was slaughtered by Templars, and these Tervinters wanted me to be a slave so I killed them too."

"So, you're good with a blade then?"

"Yes, sir."

"Please, call me Bryce." As he went back to his horse, he turned around and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"I can come with you?" Assen asked.

"Yes, Assen-Fen." Bryce chuckled.

As he helped her onto the horse behind him, smilling she said, "You can call me, Assen."

"All right, Assen. What do you have in your pack there?"

He sensed a change in her mood as sniffling she said, "They were my Mamae."

He turned to look at her and realized that she was a very beautiful child. White hair that reached her shoulders and was left down, mostly, except for some that she braided; tan skin that looked more natural than the result of hours being out in the sun; bright purple eyes; and of course, knifed ears. However, the sad look on her face made him realize that he didn't want it there. He asked, "Assen, how would you like to live with me and my family?"

Bryce felt her tense up before she vehemently said, "I am no servant, Shem!"

Brice knew that he would have to approach this subject very carefully, "I didn't mean that, I ment as my daughter, Assen."

"Why would you want an elf as your daughter?" Howe sneered as her.

"Howe! I know how you feel about elves, but I don't!"

Assen looked between the two men, "Bryce" she said tentatively, "I think I would like that."

Bryce chuckled, "Then it's a good thing we're doing to Deneram; I can fill out the adoption papers there. I do need to know how old you are."

"I'm turned seven exactly two months ago."

"Aren't you a little tall for a Knife Ears?" Howe asked condescendingly.

Assen turned her steely gaze onto him, making him flinch, "The Elven were once taller than shems, but you reduced us to slavery and much of what we knew is lost. But don't worry, I won't tell the Chantry you have dealings with Tervinter."

That made Bryce laugh, "Good joke! Hey, with you as my daughter the other elves will come out of their shell."

"You have Elvhen servants?" now it was Bryce's turn to feel her wrath.

"It is better than them living like dogs in an Alienage." He told her.

The rest of the journey to Deneram passed in silence. Little did they know that what would transpire there would change the path of Fereldan forever.


	3. Origins part 3

As they arrived at the palace, Assen could tell why it was considered beautiful; but having played in the Golden City when she was a child she did not see the beauty of Deneram. She was a patient person, unlike her twin. So when the guards told them they had to wait to see the king, she sat on her knees, closed her eyes, and started meditating.

Bryce looked at the girl who would soon become his daughter; he knew that she was different, even for an elf. She was much more mature than any seven year old he ever saw. Just as he was about to ask her if she was a mage, the guards announced that the king would see then now.

"No elves inside." A bored looking guard said.

Bryce, seeing that Assen looked murderous, said: "She is with me and I need to speak with the king about something that concerns her."

"Fine, you may go in."

As Bryce picked her up, Howe rolled his eyes at their antics, "You know, we really shouldn't break the rules."

"Bryce! Howe! How nice to see you two again." Maric exclaimed when he saw the three, "and who is this that you have, Bryce. She seems to like you, I'm surprised." He said jokingly.

"My king, we have news that you would like to hear" Howe began, "The Orlesians have decided that it would be a good idea to stay where they are and not try to conquer us, again."

"That's because they know what we would do to them if they did." Maric said, suddenly serious, "Is that all you have to tell me?"

"Originally, yes; but we," at a glare from Howe, Bryce changed, "I found this elf child and I would like to make her my daughter."

"This is highly unusual, Bryce. Making her your daughter would make her your heir. The other nobles would have a cow. I like it! I will send for the Revered Mother and we will get all the documents and then you can head back to Highever. What is your name?" Maric said as her turned his attention on to Assen.

"Assen-Fen." She said proudly.

The adoption process didn't take very long and the next day they were on the road. It was about a week ride from Deneram to Highever. Bryce thought it would be a good idea to educate his new daughter on the history of Highever. Thus began Assen knowledge of politics and the shem world.

Two days till they reached Highever, Howe branched off to head toward his arldom.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, princess."

"Where his Howe going?"

"He is going to his arl, you remember that he is under us and must pay tribute, right?"

Assen looked up at her father with a serious look on her face and said, "I never forget anything."

"And this is Highever, your new home. It looks like the merchants are here hawking their wares. I need to talk to your mother and Fergus, your brother, before we can look at what their selling. And you need to get settled." Bryce smiled at his new daughter. He would never admit it, but Assen would become his favorite child.

"Eleanor, I'm back!" Bryce hollered.

"Daddy!" a young ten year old boy, who looked just like his father, yelled right before he launched himself into his father's arms.

"Bryce, what have I told you about yelling." Eleanor said as she gave her husband a chaste kiss on the check. "Bryce, who is this?" she asked warily as she pointed at Assen.

Bryce picked her up and said, "This is Assen, our new daughter," looking at Fergus he said, "and your new sister."

Fergus whined, "Father, I wanted a brother. Girls don't like to fight."

Assen smiled cheekily at Fergus, "Would you like me if I said that I could fight?"

"But you're a girl!"

Assen slid out of Bryce's arms and pulled out her daggers, "Wanna go?"

"Hell, yeah!" Fergus exclaimed.

"Fergus! Language! Bryce, how could you do this without asking me? She's an elf for Andraste's sake."

"Eleanor, you don't have to raise her I will. And it looks like Assen and Fergus get along wonderfully."

"Daddy," Fergus asked, "Can we go to the fair, now? Please?"

Both his children looked at him pleading, "How could I say 'no' to you two. Come on, let's go see what they have." He grabbed their hands and headed off to the fair before his wife could bitch about anything else.

They wandered around the fair for a while, not really seeing anything interesting.

Fergus noticed that Assen had two large daggers strapped to her back and a medium knife strapped to hip, along with a pack on her back, "Why did you carry those with you? Why don't you let our servants take them to your room?"

"Because I can take care of myself, in more ways than one." Assen told me older brother.

Just as they were about to head back to their castle, Assen said, "Daddy, I want to go over there."

"Why, sweetie?"

"Come on." Assen said as she grabbed her brother's hand and headed over in the direction of the animals. Bryce could only smile at the sibling bonding time. When he made it over to where his children were he saw his daughter holding a chestnut colored Mabari puppy.

"Daddy, can I keep him? Please?"

Bryce looked at the Mabari kennel master, "How much?"

"Thirty gold pieces."

Bryce took his children home, noticing how Fergus held Assen's hand; and while her other arm her held her new puppy, Nanook .

* * *

Until Assen was twenty, she trained in martial arts with Fergus and Bryce. She never forgot her Elvhen heritage, especially the magic part. She was her daddy's baby girl. Fergus married and named her his child's godmother. The only person that she was never close to was Eleanor. She got along great with everyone in the castle, even the Revered Mother, even though they believed different things about the Maker.


End file.
